


No More Wall (FebruFluff 2020)

by fictionart



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, FebruFluff, Febufluff, Fluff, M/M, tags to be added as chapters are posted
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionart/pseuds/fictionart
Summary: A collection of first prince fics and drabbles for februfluff (febufluff) 2020!Day 1: SnugglesDay 2: Rainy DayDay 3: Date Night
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	1. Snuggles

**Author's Note:**

> my first First Prince Fanfiction, for Februfluff!
> 
> This chapter is pretty short but... hopefully they pick up in length. I'm trying to write three days in one day...
> 
> Enjoy!

Alex was sitting on the floor of the living room, in the brownstone Henry owned in Brooklyn, with his back pressed against Henry’s legs. Henry was leaning back against the sofa, with a book in one hand, while the other lazily weaved through Alex’s dark hair. Alex himself was busing himself with his homework, his laptop sitting in his lap while he tried desperately to write anything - even just one more line - for his paper.

It wasn’t working out.

Alex groaned and leaded his head back, staring up at the ceiling while Henry combed his hair away from his forehead. 

“What’s wrong, love?” The prince asked.

“I can’t write,” Alex whined, “I need to finish this paper.”

“How much do you have done?”

“Like three paragraphs.”

“And when is it due?”

“In a month...”

Henry chuckled. “Why do you need to finish it tonight then?”

“I just want to have it done,” he explained.

“I think you need a break, love.”

“Easy for you to say,” said Alex, “You’re not the one attending law school.”

“Maybe not, but I am the one who did just spend the whole day handling foreign affairs, managing several international youth shelters, not to mention volunteering several hours at the shelter here.”

“Touché.” Alex closed his laptop, placing it on the coffee table (which Henry insisted was a _tea_ table.) He then stood and sat back down on the couch next to Henry, laying his legs over the prince’s lap. He pulled the blanket off the back of the sofa and wrapped it around them both, while Henry leaned over to place his book on top of Alex’s laptop, and grabbed the remote for the TV.

“Great British Bake-Off, or Drag Race?” Alex asked.

“Actually, I was thinking, perhaps Queer Eye?” Henry turned his head, silently asking for Alex’s approval.

“Sure,” he said, settling his head down to fit in the crook of Henry’s neck.

As Henry opened up Netflix, he pulled his arm out from behind Alex to wrap around his waist, resting his hand on Alex’s hip.

As the show was queued up, Alex closed his eyes for a moment, allowing them a short break between staring endlessly at LED screens. He took a deep breath, taking in Henry’s scent, and relaxed against his boyfriend’s body.

As the show played, they whispered anecdotes about each others days to one another, and laughed quietly. They came up with plans for their next date night - Alex suggested a Broadway show, so that they could share the presidential box, to try and stay away from paparazzi as much as they could, though Henry seemed to be a bit more keen for just a dinner date, so they agreed to do both. 

“You’re very comfy,” Alex commented at one point.

“As are you,” Henry replied.

They stayed on the couch through four whole episodes of Queer Eye, before Henry eventually turned off the TV.

“Why’d you turn it off, babe?” Alex asked sleepily.

“You were falling asleep, darling,” Henry said, slipping an arm underneath Alex’s knees and lifting him up, “Actually, you still are falling asleep.”

“You don’t have to pick me up,” Alex protested, his voice unintentionally groggy, “I can walk.”

“It’s alright, love.” Henry soothed, already moving through the door frame of their room to lay Alex down on the bed. “Get some rest.”

Alex’s eyes followed Henry as he walked around to the other side of the bed, pulled back the covers, and laid down next to Alex, pulling him close, with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend’s abdomen.

The room was dark with traces of moonlight coming in through the window, lighting the room just enough, so that when Alex looked over his shoulder, he could make out Henry’s face, his eyes half lidded. He kissed him, and whispered into the still night air.

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight, Alex.”


	2. Rainy Day

As Alex stepped off the plane, he was quickly covered by an umbrella, by Zahra behind him.

“Dumbass,” She muttered under her breath, “Did you not hear the rain on the roof of the plane? It’s pouring out here, you would have been soaked to the bone in seconds.”

Alex had, in fact, not noticed the rain at all while he was in the plane, his ears must have adjusted to the noise. He chose not to acknowledge it though, instead choosing to say:

“Aw, you do care.”

“I only care that there are photographers here, and I don’t want to see your ass soaked to the bone next to a perfectly dry Prince of England on the cover of every magazine sold in the United States _and_ England.”

She cared, Alex knew it. He also knew it would be the last thing she would admit out loud. 

He was tempted to tease Zahra a little more, but a dark car pulled up on the pavement next to the plan. Shaan came out of the car first, opening his umbrella, and walked around to the other side of the car, opening the door, and out stepped Henry.

Henry had been in England for the past few weeks, on family business, and with Alex still in the midst of Law School, he couldn’t afford to go with him. Now he was on spring break, so he could stay with Henry for the next week in England, before they both went back to Brooklyn.

Zahra handed Alex the umbrella, while she reached for her own, and he climbed down the stairs, away from the plane, and toward Henry.

“Hey, baby,” Alex greeted kissing him chastely on the lips.

“Hello, love,” Henry replied, smiling broadly and placing a kiss on Alex’s cheek.

“Nice weather we’re having,” Alex held a hand outside of his umbrella, catching raindrops in his palm.

“It’s always a rainy day in England,” Henry said.

“It can’t rain all the time,” Alex insisted.

“You haven’t lived here.”

They all got in the car, Henry, Alex, and Zahra, with Shaan at the wheel.

“So, Shaan,” Alex begins to ask.

“Don’t distract him,” Zahra immediately interrupts.

Ignoring her, Alex continued, “When are you and Zahra getting married.”

“None of your business,” Zahra said.

“She hasn’t told you yet?” Shaan asked incredulously, “You and your family are invited...”

Alex turned to Zahra, mouth opened in surprise, giving her an accusatory look.

“Shut your mouth, I told your mother. I figured she’d tell you.”

“Why don’t you tell me now-”

“When are you getting married, smartass?” She asked, cutting him off.

Heat rose to Alex’s cheeks. “I...um...”

“What’s the matter? You didn’t seem to have a problem harassing me about it.”

Thankfully for Alex, Zahra let the topic drop after that. 

Later that evening, he and Henry were sitting out on a balcony at kensington, drinking coffee and tea respectfully, watching the rain from the safety of the roof over their heads.

“I love the feeling of the air when it rains,” Henry said, wrapping an arm around Alex’s shoulder. 

“It’s nice,” Alex agreed, “We didn’t get a lot of rain in Texas.”

“What about DC?” Henry asked.

“Too much, seriously, it’s like the east coast hogs all the water.”

Henry laughed and they settled into comfortable silence for a while. Then, Henry asked softly, “Alex, when you were talking to Zahra earlier...”

Alex tilted his head, “About the wedding?”

“Yes, em...” he trailed off, before looking at Alex meaningfully. “Do you... would you ever... that is to say...” He sighed. “I’m not asking, not right now, but... do you not like the idea of getting married.”

Alex stared at him, surprised, before laughing softly and reaching over to cup Henry’s cheek. “Henry, sweetheart, of course I want to marry you one day.”

Henry sighed in relief, “Oh, good. Great. It’s just that earlier you seemed so... embarrassed by the idea.”

“I wasn’t embarrassed by you,” Alex explained, “Zahra was just proving a point.”

“So... you will marry me, one day?”

“Of course I would,” Alex kissed him soundly, and when he pulled back he added “But you’re not proposing right now.”

“No of course not, we’ll give it a little more time and... wait, am I the one who’s going to propose?” Henry asked.

“Well, I figured you’d want to,” Alex admitted, “You’re the more romantic one.”

“Says the man who sent me excerpts of love letters between Alexander Hamilton and John Laurens.”

“No, say the man who barged into your house, demanding to see you just to say ‘I love you’.”

“I don’t know what you mean,” Henry insisted, “That was very romantic, it was raining, and you were calling out for me. It was like The Notebook.”

“Oh, god. Of course you’ve watched the Notebook,” Alex teased. “My point is you’re the most romantic, therefore you’re proposing.”

“And _my_ point is that you are just as romantic as I am.”

“Are you turning down my proposal that you propose to me?”

Henry smiled. “No, I’ll propose, if it’s what you want.”

“Just not right now.”

“Not right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @fictionart... but at the moment it's an irondad blog.  
> First Prince Sideblog: @no-more-wall


End file.
